maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Astro-Girl/Loupi
|organization = |health = 2 |health# = |stamina = 2 |stamina# = |attack = 5 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = After tragedy befell her parents Riley Davidson set off for a space adventure in order to figure out what happened to them. Gifted with high intelligence and characterized by a passion for outer space and science she invents tech gadgets to aid in her galactic capers. }} |name1b = Gamma Mode |stamina1b = 10% |target1b = One Enemy |hits1b = 4 |hitcrit1b = 91%/21% |cooldown1b = n/a |type1b = Ranged Tech Gun Energy Radiation |Text1b = |effects1b = |name1c = Stun Mode |stamina1c = 12% |target1c = One Enemy |hits1c = 1 |hitcrit1c = 91%/21% |cooldown1c = n/a |type1c = Ranged Tech Gun Energy |Text1c = |effects1c = |name1d = Zap Mode |stamina1d = 14% |target1d = All Enemies |hits1d = 1 |hitcrit1d = 91%/21% |cooldown1d = 2 Rounds |type1d = Ranged Tech Gun Energy Electric |Text1d = |effects1d = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 4 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 4 |name2a = Interstellar Gadgets |stamina2a = n/a |target2a = n/a |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |cooldown2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |Text2a = Gathered from the far reaches of the Milky Way galaxy. |effects2a = |name2b = Cosmic Gatherer |stamina2b = 16% |target2b = Self |hits2b = n/a |hitcrit2b = n/a |cooldown2b = 2 Rounds |type2b = Buff Energy Tech |Text2b = |effects2b = |name2c = Shield Assault |stamina2c = 18% |target2c = One Enemy |hits2c = 1 |hitcrit2c = 91%/21% |cooldown2c = 2 Rounds |type2c = Ranged Buff Tech |Text2c = |effects2c = |name2d = Nanite Med-Lab |stamina2d = 18% |target2d = Self |hits2d = n/a |hitcrit2d = n/a |cooldown2d = 3 Rounds |type2d = Buff Heal Tech |Text2d = “It's like that Jason X movie.” |effects2d = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 4 |name3a = Cosmic Powered Arsenal |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = n/a |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |cooldown3a = n/a |type3a = n/a |Text3a = |effects3a = |name3b = R.J. Blazigun |stamina3b = 22% |target3b = One Enemy |hits3b = 6 |hitcrit3b = 91%/21% |cooldown3b = 2 Rounds |type3b = Ranged Tech Gun Energy Fire |Text3b = “Perfect for eradicating all kinds of alien organisms.” |effects3b = |name3c = Super-Photon Atom-Charged Eradicator |stamina3c = 25% |target3c = All Enemies |hits3c = 3 |hitcrit3c = 100%/16% |cooldown3c = 3 Rounds |type3c = Ranged Tech Gun Energy |Text3c = “..or S.P.A.C.E. for short” |effects3c = |name3d = S.S.S. Orbital Attack |stamina3d = 30% |target3d = One Enemy |hits3d = 1 |hitcrit3d = 100% |cooldown3d = 4 Rounds (Starts cooldowned 3 Rounds) |type3d = Ranged Tech Gun Energy |Text3d = “Nuke them from space.” |effects3d = |name4 = Terror from Outer Space |stamina4 = 20% |target4 = All Enemies |hits4 = 2 |hitcrit4 = 91%/21% |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |type4 = Tech Summon Ranged Energy |Text4 = Sic' em boy! |effects4 = }} Trivia * Astro-Girl is featured in Sunder's Luna & Astro-Girl fanfiction published by Paragon Comics over at the Marvel Fanon Wikia. Category:Non-Marvel Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Blasters Category:Heroes